


Keep the Party Going

by Mswriter07



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Beth looked at Benny and said, “You don’t mind, do you?  One time deal between us.”
Relationships: Benny Watts/D.L. Townes, Benny Watts/D.L. Townes/Beth Harmon, Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Keep the Party Going

**Author's Note:**

> I scribbled this out last night and this morning. I hope you enjoy it. This is post canon so Beth is about 26 and Benny and Townes are about 34 or 35.

Townes paced the New York street he was on in front of a familiar door and set of stairs. He hoped Benny was alone tonight as he went down the steps to his door. He knocked on the door and waited. The door cracked open a few minutes later. Benny leaned against the frame with the door mostly closed. Benny arched his eyebrow and Townes asked, “Do you have company?”

“You know I’m with someone right?”

“Is it Beth?” Townes frowned.

“Yes. She lives here now.” Benny replied.

“Who’s at the door, Benny?” Beth asked as she came up behind him.

“Townes.”

“Let him in.”

“We’re busy.” Benny glanced back at Beth who had put on his t-shirt and pajama pants.

“Well, we’re making a late coffee and sandwiches. Let him warm up with a cup and he can go after.”

Benny glanced back at Townes and said, “Coffee then go.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Benny opened his door further and Townes skirted around him and put his coat on the metal coat rack that Benny had. He glanced at the lack of dress between Beth and Benny. Benny went into his room and pulled a t-shirt on and a pair of pants over his boxers. He grabbed one of his many robes and took it out to Beth. She slipped it on and tied the sash.

“How do you take your coffee, Townes?” Benny asked as he poured their cups and made his and Beth’s up.

“Black is fine.” 

Benny handed Townes his cup and swept his arm to the table and Townes sat on the side across from where they were still standing. Benny got an extra chair and Beth sat next to him with her coffee cup. “What do you want?” Benny asked.

“I wanted to see you Benny but you're with Beth so it's unimportant now.” 

Beth took a sip from her cup and said, “So you came here for a fuck?” The two looked at her and she said, “I’ve fucked Cleo a few times years ago. Are you and Roger no longer together?”

“No, we broke up soon after Las Vegas where Watts beat you.”

“That was when I slept with Benny the first time. After the loss though.”

“Then you met Cleo and forgot all about me,” Benny smirked.

Beth laughed and said, “Never forgot you but I had to have my downward spiral. You brought me out of it and I’ve been sober since Russia five years ago.”

Benny couldn’t help himself - he set his coffee down and pulled her into a quick kiss. Beth kissed him back and tangled her fingers in his hair with her free hand. Townes looked at the two tangled together and Beth still holding her coffee cup, of course, she would. 

“Umm….I think I’ll head out now. Thanks for the coffee,” Townes went to stand up but Beth pulled away from Benny and tsked him. 

“You came here for sex so let’s keep the party going.” Beth looked at Benny and said, “You don’t mind, do you? One time deal between us.”

“Um, sure, if Townes doesn’t mind you being involved.”

Townes nearly choked on his coffee, oh how Beth had grown up. “As long as Benny’s the one to fuck me, I don’t care.” 

Beth kissed Benny and stood up to go get blankets out of the closet to spread in the living room where they had room and use of the cushions. Benny pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Townes. “You heard her.”

Townes put his coffee on the table and pulled his sweater off to reveal a wifebeater. “Always so proper,” Beth laughed as she passed him. 

Benny stood and helped Beth set the blankets up and moved some of the cushions around while Townes pulled off his tank top and unbuckled his belt. He watched Beth and Benny move around each other playing - Benny had pulled his robe and shirt off of Beth and him plastered against Beth’s back kissing along her neck and stroking her breasts. Benny paused in his kissing and glanced behind him. “Are you going to just watch?”

“I’m coming.”

“Townes….” Beth moaned as Benny stroked her stomach and untied the pants she wore and they fell to the floor. 

Townes came over to them in his boxers and Benny pulled him into a sideways kiss. “Jesus you still have it.” Townes said when they pulled apart. 

“Never lost it. But I only share it with Beth.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“On and off for about 3 years and the last five years has been solid and the rest of our lives will be like this.”

“Eight years is something.”

“I can get dressed again if we’re going to be chatty Cathys,” Beth said.

“Oh baby, please do not do that,” Benny said against her neck. 

“No more talking then,” Beth said as she turned around in Benny’s arms and unbuttoned his jeans. “Now I’m going to blow you and you make out with Townes. He needs to loosen up and not talk so much.”

Before Benny could respond, Beth dropped her knees on the cushion and yanked his jeans and boxers off his hips. She met his eyes as she took his shaft in her hands and stroked him in rhythm to one of their chess games. “Fuck.”

“Chess always wound us up and turned us on,” Beth smirked.

“Townes get the fuck over here,” Benny growled.

Townes moved to the left of Beth’s shoulder and Benny pulled him into a kiss. Beth finally put her lips around his dick and Benny moaned into Townes’s mouth. Beth increased the pressure and Benny sucked on Townes’s tongue. Townes gripped Benny’s shoulder and tangled his fingers in his hair. Benny’s fingers were tangled in Beth’s hair and his other hand gripped the back of Townes’s neck as he delved deeper into the kiss. 

Beth eased Benny’s fingers out of her hair and she let go of his erection. “Oh, gods.” Benny moaned. 

Beth slipped from between the two men and nudged them closer together. She stood behind Townes and wrapped her arms around his waist and playfully stroked his stomach before she reached for the elastic of his boxers and pushed them off his hips. Benny and Townes kicked their clothes off their feet and Beth pressed herself back against Townes’s back. Benny moved his mouth down Townes’s throat and Beth wrapped her hand around the two of them and gripped Benny’s hip to hold them together.

“Fuck Harmon,” Townes moaned.

Beth started a rhythm close to chess moves and both men moaned. The two men clung to each other while Beth held them together and brought them higher. Benny groaned and said, “Lube, please?”

Beth mouthed at Townes’s shoulder and neck but let them go when Benny asked for the lube. She moved away and went to get the lube bottle out of a drawer in their room. She came back to the blankets and found the two men lying on the blankets finally and she passed the bottle to Benny. Benny kissed Beth and whispered, “I will definitely take care of you when I’m done with Townes.”

“Looking forward to it,” Beth replied as she returned his kiss.

“Get me a condom from the drawer, please?” Benny asked.

“Okay. Be right back,” Beth whispered.

Beth brought back a few condoms and handed one to Benny as he was stretching Townes. She watched this process and after Benny put a condom on he pushed into Townes. Townes gripped at Benny’s hips and moaned loudly. Benny kissed Townes and moved his kisses down to his chest and latched onto one of Townes’s nipples and suckled.

Townes pawed at Benny and tugged at his hair. Benny moved with the rhythm set. He tugged and stroked him with his slick hand and Townes arched into the touching. He missed Benny as a lover. Benny twisted his palm and Townes squeaked and groaned when Benny set off his orgasm - his come splashing onto his stomach and chest. A warm cloth was handed to Townes so he could clean himself up and Benny eased out of him still hard.

Townes found enough energy to look down and asked, “How?”

“I told you. I don’t share,” Benny said as he laid next to Townes with his head on a cushion. 

Before he could take the condom off and clean himself up, Beth had a clean warm cloth in her hand and did it for Benny. Townes scooted over a couple of spaces to give Beth and Benny more room and propped himself up on his elbow to watch. The way Benny and Beth focused on each other whether they were playing chess or having sex, they moved over their bodies deftly and knew where to tease and touch to get different reactions.

Benny had them tangled together on the blankets, his necklaces brushing against Beth, his mouth against her skin, savoring her. The flush spreading on their skin was something to behold in the dim lighting of the apartment. Benny moved his mouth down and Beth’s fingers caught in the strands of his hair and he moaned against her skin. He nipped the side of one of her breasts and Beth arched and cried out - Benny smiled and kept moving further down. 

Beth reached an arm out and tugged Townes back to them. “Kiss me?”

Townes looked at her and his eyes traveled down to Benny. Benny nodded before he kissed Beth’s stomach. Beth tugged at one of Townes’s curls and he met her for a kiss. He didn’t expect Beth to kiss him as gently as she had but he went with it and he moaned when she deepened the kiss. Benny kept kissing along her hips and inner thighs, Beth’s fingers tightening in his hair every time he kissed a sensitive spot.

Then he got down to business and Beth pulled away from Townes and whimpered. She rolled her hips and Benny hummed a couple of bars of a song and Beth moaned. Townes decided to trail kisses along her jaw and neck as Benny pleasured her to their own beat. “Benny, faster.”

Benny pulled away and Beth let go of Benny’s hair so she could touch herself. Benny playfully smacked her hand and moved up to lie next to her and Townes backed away before could even be asked - he knew this was their dance. Benny pulled Beth’s leg over his hip as he slid inside and Beth wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down so she could kiss him. The two pushed and pulled at each other, soft sounds shared between kisses as Benny’s hips sped up.

Beth gripped at Benny’s shoulders and moaned against his mouth as her orgasm started. His hips stuttered as he pulsed inside of her on the tail end of hers. Beth held him close as they caught their breath and everything on earth tilted right side up again. The air smelled of sweat, smoke, and sex.

Benny moved to the side of Beth when he could properly breathe and found a blanket for them to cover up with and glanced at Townes who was still watching the two. “Sleep here if you want. We’ll be up early to start training for our last tournaments next month.”

“Okay.” Townes found his own blanket and found a cushion to use as a pillow.

Beth tangled herself with Benny and rested her head on his chest. Benny played with her hair and used that rhythm to fall asleep as Beth traced patterns on his stomach. Beth closed her eyes and fell asleep to the beat of Benny’s heart. 

Townes watched as the two got comfortable and he turned away to give them their privacy. He got what he came for and they showed him what he really wanted. In the morning would be his last goodbye to these two but he knew he was ready now. Sleep finally claimed him and he slept late into the next morning.


End file.
